


Flower Bed Confessions

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Series: There Isn't a Day I Don't Think of You [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: 100/10 would ogle Umi’s abs!, Everyday’s great at your Junes rite!!??, F/F, Fluff, HonoUmi, I promise, Marshmallow Fluff, No Angst, Sweet wonderful gays full of love, Teasing, this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: Honoka couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell Umi the good news in person, even though she could've called her. Which doesn't exactly explain how she ended up on top of Umi...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters of which they all belong to their respective companies.
> 
> Only thing I own are my written errors and this fluffy Honoka nesoberi. Whose eyes should be adverted away from the middle of this fic. 
> 
> Shoutout to OuMiyuki! I promised you fluff and I came to deliver!
> 
> Thanks to all you wonderful readers out there!

Looking at her phone screen, Umi debates whether or not to call Honoka. The brightness of her phone screen illuminating the dimly lit street. The stars above shining brightly without the light pollution of the city. Cicadas buzzing distantly in the bushes. Wandering aimlessly through the few rows of trees behind her backyard garden. Taking a stroll through the neighborhood had been a good decision. It gave her time to think.

Unbuttoning the top of her shirt still wasn’t enough to cool her down on this hot summer night. Maybe wearing a tank top would have been a good idea but alas, she didn’t think it would be necessary. The heat is making her lethargic. Sighing, she undid a few more buttons until her sports bra was showing. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, Umi almost didn't notice the presence of someone approaching her.

To the untrained eye, the rustle of the bushes may have just been the wind but Umi knows better.

"Umi-chan~~~!"

Honoka pops out of the bushes and tackles Umi. Jumping up to wrap her arms around broad shoulders, Honoka hooks her legs around the taller girl's waist, squeezing Umi for all she's worth. Her foot losing a bear shaped slipper from the jump. Orange strands are still wet as her hair curtains into a wild mane, free from its usual side-tail and covers part of her face shading the nearly maniacal glint in her blue irises.

Umi lets out a small oomph, staggering slightly with the new addition in her arms, but she's already well accustomed to the familiar weight of Honoka. Hooking her own arms under Honoka's thighs to balance their posture.

"Honoka, please be more careful. You're not as light as you used to be."  Umi says nonchalantly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Honoka pouts, puffing up one side of her cheek.

Cute.

"No, but it would do your health wonders if you replace the extra carbohydrates you consume with protein." Umi teases with a glint of mischief.

Honoka glowers as her frown widens before sticking her tongue out at Umi. Turning her head away, she shakes her head defiantly, stray drops of liquid darting around. No way was she ever giving up her daily intake of bread.

"You're fine as you are Honoka." Umi says fondly, kissing the side of Honoka's brow. Umi readjusts her hold on Honoka by boosting her up a little higher, her hands gripping Honoka's thighs tighter, keeping her secured. Honoka's shorts rides up a little higher with that motion.

No matter what, Honoka always makes her breathless.

Honoka’s pout drops as her cheeks heat up. Hiding her face in the crook of Umi's shoulder.

"Will you still be saying that to me in ten years?" a whisper of self-doubt almost low enough to be inaudible, but Umi’s sharp ears pick up on it.

"I will say it for the next century if possible." There goes that stupid unintentional smooth charm of Umi's that makes Honoka's heart skip several beats. Chasing away any negativity in her mind.

“I love you, Honoka.” Umi says sincere as possible, her breath catching as she says Honoka’s name.

 _Stupid Romantic._ Honoka can’t even hide how fond those words come out in her mind. _I love you, too._

Honoka tries to get her legs down but Umi doesn't seem to notice or she doesn't want to let go. Both of which makes Honoka's face tint red alas for different reasons.

Honoka unwraps an arm from around Umi's neck, careful to keep her grin hidden on Umi's shoulder, and repositions her hand right above Umi's waist. Snaking it inside Umi's shirt and fiddling around for a bra hook. Honoka mentally whines where she realizes that Umi is wearing a sports bra as she hears Umi's breath hitch. Umi acts unaffected but Honoka knows better as she notices the tips of Umi’s ears heating up. Umi's grip squeezes harder on Honoka's thighs, shoving their pelvis together as if to keep their bodies glued to each other.

This time it's Honoka's turn to violently blush, but she persistently keeps her hands on Umi's ribcage, just shy below of Umi's bra, feeling how coiled Umi's muscles were.

Honoka's jacket slips a little exposing her smooth collarbone to Umi's sharp attentive eyes.

Suddenly, Honoka wiggles her fingers, aiming for Umi's ticklish spots, her weakness discovered long ago. Umi's knees buckle as she losses her balance, falling flat on her butt on the grassy plains near a flower bed.

"Honoka! That was-" Umi stops abruptly. Honoka's face mere inches away from her own face.

The stars twinkling as a backdrop, highlighting Honoka's face and very essence. Fireflies float in the near distance, gathering around them in a field of light. The scene straight out of a fairytale book that Umi used to read as a young child. The ones where she would secretly pretend that Honoka was her knight and she the princess.

Honoka leans in, straddling her legs on either side of Umi, orange strands of hair framing their posture, hiding this moment between two young lovers.

"Umi-chan. Can I?" Honoka mummers, softly cupping Umi's burning cheek with the palm of her hand. 

_Yes. Always._

Leaning up on her elbows to meet Honoka halfway, Umi initiates the contact, tilting her head and places her lips over Honoka's own. Kissing her the way she yearned to do all day.

Soft. Slow. Sensual. Honoka's tongue peaks at Umi's bottom lip, asking for entry. Granting her request, Umi meets Honoka's tongue with her own, intertwining them.

Pulling back after long moments, they both take a moment to lose each other in their eyes.

“I love you too, Umi-chan,” Honoka whispers, quiet enough so that only Umi hears. As if it’s a closely guarded secret. But it’s not anymore. Which makes Honoka giddily with happiness as she leans forward to gently graze Umi’s lips with her own once again.

Umi’s eyes draft down to Honoka’s previously exposed collarbone. Smooth unmarred flesh on display. Umi moves her head to nip the surface of the skin, licking the spot, causing Honoka to giggle at the ticklish sensation.

“That tickles!” Honoka giggles as she turns her head to nuzzle her cheek against Umi’s hair. Inhaling her mint scented shampoo. Umi’s single minded focus on a target can be her best asset or a distraction at worst as she pecks the side of Honoka’s cheek before returning to the crook of Honoka’s neck. Without warning, Umi bites into the skin with a little more force, marking Honoka. Umi barely feels Honoka desperately clutching onto the back of Umi’s shirt. 

_Mine._

Honoka winces. She hisses at the pain. The attention is making her dizzy. But the thought of having Umi's mark on her fills her with pleasure soon after as she lets out a short breathy moan of want.

_Yours._

“Sorry, Honoka.” Umi says quietly soon after leaving her mark, sounding partially guilty, licking the mark she left and peppering the spot with kisses as an apology. Honoka turns her head to kiss Umi’s forehead as an affirmation. There’s nothing to forgive.

Everything feels too hot.

Umi regretfully loosens her death grip on Honoka's jacket to undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt, revealing her muscular upper body. Her shirt sticking to her sides due to perspiration. Placing her hands on Honoka’s hips, Umi looks up into Honoka’s eyes with a smoldering gaze. Intent clear but also slightly nervous which Umi hides behind her newfound bravado.

“…Umi-chan…” it comes out breathy and almost nearly a whine.

Honoka gulps. Her lustful stare straying around her girlfriend’s incredible fit physique until it lands on Umi’s abdomen. Umi's muscles out on display did things to her brain that weren't entirely decent. Not that anything about this situation was. Nothing at all. Tugging at her own jacket, Honoka slowly unzips it, exposing her naked torso to the open air, the sweat clinging to her skin.

Umi’s grip slackens until her arms fall uselessly at her side. Staring dazingly at the magnificent sight before her. Hyper focusing on Honoka’s particular assets.

Crap. Honoka forgot to wear her bra.

Recalling how she couldn't wait till tomorrow to tell Umi the good news in person, even though she could've called her. In her hurry to go to Umi’s place, Honoka jumped out of the bath, threw some shorts on and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door. It was still hot and Umi’s house is down the block, she reasoned. No need to put on any underwear. It’s just Umi after all.

 

Umi is staring at two round perky peaks. Of course, if she were to look down, she would notice that she also has similar anatomy. She’s seen them many times but- But these were _Honoka’s_. Her _girlfriend’s_ -

Her brain short circuits.

“Umi-chan!” is the last thing that registers in Umi’s brain, sounding and echoing far off in the distance.

Umi dies a happy death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie tho, a few more words and this would’ve turned into porn. 
> 
> Grandmother might soon have her wish granted.


	2. Chapter 2

Honoka doesn’t know whether to groan in disappointment or panic as Umi suddenly collapsed on top of her chest with blood gushing out of her nose. Thankfully, after years of practicing Kendo, her basic medical training kicks in. She places a hand on Umi’s forehead, checking Umi’s temperature and made sure to wipe the blood off of Umi's nose before plugging it with Umi’s handkerchief. Taking a moment to assess the situation, Honoka concludes that Umi collapsed from heat stroke. Most likely from over stimulation of their previous… activities.

Umi was knocked out cold.

In any case, Honoka needed to make an important decision right now- whose house should she go to?

They were right behind Umi’s backyard garden which would make sneaking in and out a little easier but Honoka didn’t want to confront Umi’s parents. In the midst of their extremely heated make out session, they didn’t exactly have time to tell each other what happened with coming clean about their relationship to Yukiho and Umi’s grandma.

Regretfully buttoning up Umi's shirt and making herself modest. It was a dilemma.

Truthfully, it was going to be hard to drag Umi back to her own house because her own parents were home and even though Yukiho could distract them, Honoka rather not have her mother come in and find Umi in a dishevel state on her bed.

“Geez, the things I do for you, Umi-chan.” Honoka complains, her tone affectionate as she kisses Umi’s forehead.

Carefully hauling Umi onto her back, almost second nature at this point, Honoka grunts a little. Umi was just a tad bit heavier than when she last gave Umi a piggyback ride. Back when they were younger and Honoka was the taller one.

Then Umi hit a growth spurt sometime around their second year of middle school, which Honoka will never admit, made her intensely jealous. Almost as much as Nico’s envy towards Nozomi’s larger assets.

Come to think of it, that was when Umi stopped wanting to hold hands with Honoka for a short while. Her face would start turning red and Umi wasn’t able to look at Honoka directly, avoiding eye contact when possible. Honoka had her suspicions but none were verbally confirmed. Until Umi confessed her feelings late into their high school years. Long after Muse was disbanded and more than halfway into their last year of high school. A few months ago at best.

Umi mumbles a little on Honoka’s shoulder, bringing her back to the present. Things Honoka can’t decipher or make sense of but it’s adorable. Umi is too cute.

“Umi-chan~” Honoka singsongs, just because Honoka is a spontaneous person.

No further response. Honoka giggles as she bounces Umi’s body upward to keep her legs from dangling too much.

 

Approaching the backdoor of Umi’s house, Honoka silently pries open the gate, pausing just before the metal clasps creak in protest, the wood aged beyond their years. Knowing the compound of Umi’s house like the back of her hand, Honoka sneaks inside, wary of spots that would make the automatic lights come on. The house is dark save for a light in what Honoka is sure is Umi’s grandmother’s room. Taking careful slow steps, Honoka deliberately avoids the tatami mat on the right side near the hallway to the kitchen, aware that there’s a motion sensor night light attached to the socket next to the door.

Honoka could be a professional ninja at this rate. A few more doors until she reaches Umi’s room-

“Now where do you think you are going young lady?” A voice questions from behind Honoka.

Busted.

“Ahahaha, Grandma!” Honoka chuckles ring out a little high, nervously turning around to futilely hide Umi from view, her protective instincts flaring to life. “Fancy seeing you here.” Or at all.

“You see, Umi-chan took a nap outside and I was coming here to meet her and wanted to give her something! Something really important!” Honoka continuously babbles, cold sweat trickling down the back of her neck, mentally kicking herself at the lame excuse. Technically Honoka wasn’t lying. She was merely giving half-truths and keeping the real reason why Umi fainted as close to deeply concealed as she could. Details she’d only spill, to say, Kotori, and maybe Nozomi but only if pressed to do so.

In a split second, Umi's grandmother keen eyes zoom onto Honoka's collarbone and looks at the disheveled state the two are in. The mismatched buttons on Umi’s shirt, thankfully hidden behind Honoka’s back, but their ruffled hair was a dead giveaway.

(Honoka prays to whoever will hear her that Umi’s grandma doesn’t see the bruise on the nape of her neck)

A long lingering moment of silence passes before the Sonoda Matriarch says, "I trust you to take very good care of my precious granddaughter, Kousaka-chan. Is that understood?" Her eyes piercing right into Honoka’s soul.

Taking aback, Honoka blinks before the words click and register in her mind. Her palms tightening around Umi’s leg. For reassurance- no. Honoka doesn’t need to think to answer Umi’s grandmother. "With my life." Honoka's gaze is steel, unlike her usual cheer. She shifts her weight once again to fully face not the Sonoda Matriarch, but Umi’s grandmother.

"She's mine." A pause before Honoka smiles warily, “For as long as she'll have me.” She says melancholily, holding Umi closer to her. Breaking eye contact, Honoka takes a moment to give Umi a fond smile before returning her attention back to Umi’s grandmother. “I’ll protect her.”

Apparently satisfied with Honoka’s answer, Umi’s grandmother gives the two a small smile. “Stay here for tonight. It’s dangerous out there for you to go home this late.” Umi’s grandmother proposes before heading towards the kitchen, the automatic light turning on.

Honoka lets out a sigh. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Honoka responds gratefully with a line that Umi drilled Honoka to say when dealing with her family, but especially her grandmother.

Pausing before the doorway to the kitchen, Umi’s grandmother turns back and says, “You do not have to worry about making too much noise. My daughter and son-in-law will not be back until late afternoon the day after tomorrow. I don’t expect grandchildren when you’re still in high school but please do take heed to be cautious.”

Honoka cheeks bloom red. The implications clear. She knew they nearly- What was that saying about Grandmothers knowing everything? But back to the point, this was extremely embarrassing but Honoka sucks it up, bows as low as she can with Umi on her back. Then she turns and rushes headlong towards Umi’s room, her pace closer to running now that she doesn’t have to sneak around.

Placing Umi down and lowering her onto her bed, Honoka doesn’t bother tucking her under the covers because of how hot it was. Honoka stretches out her own body, her shoulders and arms sore from carrying Umi. But she goes toward the door and locks it giving them some semblance of privacy.

Now what to do about Umi’s pajamas? Honoka couldn’t leave Umi wearing her sweat soaked shirt. This shouldn’t be weird. They’ve changed each other’s clothes plenty of times, just not in the dark. She really doesn’t have to feel guilty but considering what they were doing not even an hour ago, that doesn’t make for a very good reason. But desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Carefully undressing Umi, Honoka makes sure to wipe off the dirt that managed to cling to Umi’s sides from their fall, which was partially her fault now that she thought about it. “Sorry, Umi-chan.”

Unfortunately, the night still hasn’t cooled down any so she decides to just grab Umi’s regular pajamas, a blue short sleeve button up and her shorts. Once she finished quickly dressing Umi, Honoka steals one of Umi’s dress shirts while chucking her sweaty jacket in the corner by Umi’s cabinet. She thought about taking another shower but it’s not worth the effort.

_Umi-chan won’t mind._ Honoka thinks as she hums.

Her shorts were also a mess but she didn’t have any underwear on… Honoka briefly thought about only wearing Umi’s shirt and nothing else but the thought of Umi’s grandmother walking in to the sight of her granddaughter’s girlfriend scantly clothed gives her second thoughts. That would be bad. But it’d be amusing to see Umi’s reaction in the morning. As a compromise, she buttons up the bottom half of the shirt but decides to leave the top half open and grabs a pair of Umi’s underwear.

_It’s just too hot._ Honoka whines as she flops down right next to Umi on her bed. It doesn’t stop her from snuggling against blue hair and throwing an arm around Umi’s waist though.

“Good night,” Honoka whispers as she kisses Umi’s cheek. Tucking her head on Umi’s shoulder, Honoka hears the faint mumble of Umi’s voice which Honoka interprets as a reply. Umi was far too cute for her own good. Linking their fingers together, Honoka also kisses the back of Umi’s hand. “I love you, Umi-chan.” Even after they’re old and grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time on Love Live!: Banging her head against the wall isn't working. These lyrics are infectious. _Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do; It don't take a word, not a single word Go on and k-_ Umi slams her head against the door. Shameless!


End file.
